This invention relates to detent positioning devices adapted to maintain the position of a shaft relative to a housing or the like.
In particular, the present invention relates to a detent positioning device that enables an operator of a controlled machine or apparatus to quickly position a control lever and maintain the position of that shaft.
The prior art is replete with positioning mechanisms which are typically cumbersome and complex.
Their structure and design render them unreliable, difficult to operate and expensive to manufacture.